paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie's Room
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall's desire for some alone-time unlocks a new room in the Temple that answers his every wish. Characters Major Marshall Princess Dusty Tundra Tiny Floating Whale Katie (mentioned) Cloud Cameos Ryder Rosie Avalanche Blizzard Chickaletta (non-speaking) Leo (non-speaking) Fruitbo (Mr. Porter restarant mascot, non-speaking) Mr. Porter (non-speaking) Ocean (non-speaking) Zuma (non-speaking) Chase (non-speaking) Mayor Goodway (non-speaking) Rocky (non-speaking) Gallery Story (Marshall is eating cans of Creamed Corn) Marshall: This is it, folks. Rookie sensation Steven Universe readies his last spoon full of Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn; As the crowd waits bated breath, one bite between him and destiny. And he's done it! He's eaten four cans of cream corn! Princess: Good Afternoon, Marshall. Marshall: Guys, check this out! Dusty: Marshall in the house! whatcha got? whatcha got? Marshall: I got four empty cans of Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn! Tundra: Cool. Marshall: Yeah, and on the back are five dollar coupons for mini-golf. I ate four cans, so we all can go together. Princess: That's so thoughtful, Marshall. Unfortunately though, uhh... Dusty: We gotta go on a mission... Steven: What? Not again! But you guys promised we'd hang out! Tundra: A dangerous artifact has appeared in the Northern Hemisphere, we need to go retrieve it. Marshall: But mini-golf is so much fun! There's castles, and windmills, and I like it, and- oh look what I brought! I pulled out my dad's old clubs and also found a pair of his old golf pants; They are a little big on me, but you can wear them, Tundra! Dusty: See ya, buddy! Princess: We will bring you something back! Marshall: Well you're not the only ones with the dangerous adventures to tackle. (plays Mini Golf Quest) Awww yeah! You recieved the Mythril Putter. (reads the character lines) Don't worry Professor. We're gonna sink 'em all! Uh oh; Oh windmill. Why must we always fight? Man, it would've been just like this! I can't lose! I am the greatest golfer in the Universeeeeee Alright! Secret ending! Princessl: Hey, Steven! We're baaaack! Marshall: Hey. Ace: Project F.L.O.G! That's golf backwards.What is this? Dusty: HEY STEVEN. Wanna hear about where we've been? Marshall: Un -- Oh! Wait! Wait, hold on! Ace: Two nine two thousand fourteen? But that was the date he disappeared! Dusty: (lands in front of Marshall) Marshall: HEY! Tundra: Steven! Look at this. Dusty: It's the Wailing Stone we found! Tundra: The Wailing Stone I found. Princess: Isn't it neat? It uses high frequency sound as a message... Marshall: Guuuys! Princess: ...Between two points! Dusty: Look, you just have to push THIS! (activates Wailing Stone which causes TV to break) Princess: Dusty, I told you not turn it on the house! Dusty: Hahaha, Chill out P, it's not like anyone got hurt, and Marshall LOVED IT! - Marshall? Marshall: THAT WAS THE SECRET ENDING! Now I have to replay the final dungeon all over again! It's not fair! I can't go mini-golfing, I can't play my game, I can't stop going into the bathroom because I ate all that Cream Corn, so much Corn... I just wish I'd a place for myself. (gem starts glowing) Steven: Huh? My gem! (Katie's Symbol starts glowing in the Temple Gate.) Princess: Katie's door. Marshall is opening his mother's room. (Katie's Door opens.) Marshall: Woah...! Princess: Marshall, wait! Dusty: Marshall, wait! Tundra: Marshall, don't go in there! Marshall: It's never about what I'' wanna do! Is it? Well now we have a place where I'm going and YOU CAN'T COME! Princess, Dusty, and Tundra: Marshall! (Door closes) Marshall: YES! (the door disappears into pink clouds) Marshall: Woah. So this is my mom's room? She must've liked clouds a lot.. But what kind of room doesn't even have a bed? (A bed appears) Marshall: Woooah, cool! Hm... This bed is pretty nice. But you know what would be really nice? Quadruple-bunk beds! (The bed turns into a Quadruple Bunk Bed complex.) Marshall: With a slide! (slide appears) Marshall: WOOO-HOO! A parachute! (Parachute appears) Marshall: Ehehehe. What next? Hmmmm... Ummmm... A Tiny Floating Whale? (Tiny Floating Whale appears) Marshall: Wow! Here I can get anything I ask for! But you know what I really want? I wanna see the end of my game, without being interrupted! Ace's Father: --It's me, your father! After decades of cryostation, I'm finally free! Ace: Saving the day is just par for the course. Marshall: Awesome! Hmm. I'm kinda hungry now. (A donut appears.) Steven: Alright! (donut puffs when Marshall tries to eat it) Marshall: Wha...? Hey! I want a ''real donut! (Another donut appears.) (donut puffs again) Marshall: What?! Can you believe this? Now I have to go out for donuts! (The Magical Door appears, and Marshall "leaves" Rose's Room.) Marshall: Don't get excited, guys. I'm only back for a second. Well, Good! I didn't want to see you anyway. (Marshall goes to the Big Donut) Marshall: Hey! How's my favorite fine food's franchise? So I'm thinking... Double chocolate cinnamon twist with sprinkles on the side. You know I like to dip. (Avalanche and Blizzard don't say anything, and keep looking and smiling.) Marshall: Uhhh... Marshall to Avalanche and Blizzard! Is this like a joke or something? Avalanche and Blizzard: Hello, Marshall. What kinda donut would you like? Marshall: Uhh, I just said- Avalanche and Blizzard: It's very nice to see you, Marshall! Marshall: Well, it's very nice to see you, too! Avalanche and Blizzard: Here are your donuts! Marshall: Wait, you guys. I only ordered--- Avalanche and Blizzard: Okay, love you, Marshall! Bye bye, now! Marshall: Wait! where are you guys going? I still haven't paid for these! You guys, hold on a... sec. Huh? Hey, Alex! Have you seen Blizzard and Avalanche? They should just been out here! Hey if you see them, let me know. Okay? Here, have a donut. (pokes Alex with donut, but he does nothing) I'll leave it here for you. See you later! All the lights are on. But no one is here... Alex? (Fruitbo puts fruit bits on the counter.) Marshall: Oh, fruit bits. Usually I'm all about the bits. But I'm feeling kinda spooked right now. (Fruitbo keeps putting fruit bits plates in the same place.) Marshall: AGHA! Uh, you know what? I think I'm gonna look around some more. See you later, Fruitbo! AAH! (Marshall stops by the beach, until he finds Rosie on the beach.) Marshall: Rosie! I can't believe it's you. When did you get back in town? Huh? Marshall: AAH! The water! Rosie, what's happening? Where is everyone? Rosie: He was incredible! Marshall: UH? Rosie: He was incredible! (Marshall looks around, and find the other Beach City's residents "doing nothing".) Rosie: He was incredible! Marshall: Wha... What?! Rosie: He was incredible! Marshall: Get me out of here! What's wrong with your faces? Leo, you too?! (Suddenly Marshall appears to be walking in water.) Marshall: Can someone please explain THIS?!? Huh! (He sinks in the water, and appears at It's A Wash.) Marshall: AAH! Ryder: Marshall! Marshall: Ryder? Is that you? Ryder: What? Of course! You doing alright? You look like you saw a ghost. Either that, or you stayed up all night playing a video game. Marshall: Ryder, I'm freaking out! I feel like I'm stuck inside of some crazy dream. Ryder: Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Why won't we share some of those donuts and you can tell me about this crazy nightmare you're having? Marshall: The gems were trying to tell me something about Mom's Room. But I was so mad that I didn't listen. They're always leaving me behind, and... I guess I wanted to do it to them, too. Ryder: That's not so bad. Everyone needs some alone time now and then Marshall: Haha. Yeah. It was really fun for a while. But now, the whole city; everyone and everything is acting really weird. Ryder: Well the important thing is you told the truth. Marshall: Yeah, I... guess I did. Uh, Ryder? Your advice is making less sense than usual. Greg: Well the important thing is family and friendship, honesty values, and no one got arrested. Marshall: AAH! I'm still on the room! All of this -- it's all a FAKE-A-ROO! AAAAH! This is all wrong! Huh? AAH! (The city starts to vanish.) Marshall: UUH! AAAAAAAAH! I don't want this! Tiny Floating Whale: What do you want, Marshall? Marshall: I want to be back with the Gems! (Marshall falls out of the room and back to the Temple) Marshall: Oof! Tundra! (bites her arm) Tundra: Ow. Marshall: You're not clouds! Dusty: Alright, Steven! ( bites Princess's arm) Princess: AGHUUHH! Marshall: Guys, it was awful! I was trapped in a messed up version of Beach City. Everyone was acting super weird and... Dusty: Katie's Room built a whole town?! Princess: IT CAN'T HANDLE A TASK LIKE THAT! Thank goodness you're okay! Marshall: I'm sorry I got mad, guys. I get it now. Things can't always go exactly how I want. Princess: Oh Marshall, we're sorry, too. Dusty: Mm-hmm. Tundra: But guess what? We have time to hang out, now. (They head to Mini Golf Course) (Tundra lightly taps a golf ball into a hole while Dusty is watching) Steven: I always get what I want! (the episode ends)